the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zumoni Tezuka
'Approval:' 09/09/13 5 feats bori (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' On missions or when training, Zumoni generally wears a dark grey shirt with matching trousers. He has black hair, reaching down to his neck and covering most of his forehead. He has murky green eyes, of which the color is emphasised by his dark clothing. When on missions, he often wears a mask to cover his mouth and nose. He keeps his small tools in a bag on his belt mostly, while he keeps larger tools in the pockets of his vest. When not on missions, he wears simple t-shirts in dark colors, like green or red. He doesn't like the color yellow in his clothing. Zumoni is distanced and seems cold. He does often not show empathy for wounded. However, he cares a lot about his true friends, and will protect them when needed. Ninja Way "I don't stop if there is a wall in front of me, I simply use all my power to pass it, no matter how long it takes or how I have to do it. That is my ninja way." --Zumoni's Ninja Way 'Stats' Total: 47 ' '''Banked: 0 ' 'Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Intelligence: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 65 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wind Release ' '''Genin 2: Item Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 'Wind Release' *Beast Tearing (or Wave) Palm (CP: 10) *Wind Release: Vortex Palm - The jutsu his brother invented specifically for Zumoni. (CP: 10) 'Item Specialist' *'Extra Equipment' - Gives user +12EP *'Armlength Blades' - A pair of large blades roughly the length of Zumoni's arm. They were given to him by his father as part of a family tradion. They are worn alongside one's arm, effectively turning it into a weapon. They can conduct Wind Chakra. Can be stored on the back. When in use, the blade straps around the user's upper arm, therefore allowing him to let them go for a moment. This way, one can execute hand Seals or throw other tools. 'Other Feats' *'Extra stat points' - Gives +5 stat points 'Equipment' Weapons *(2EP) Set of Shuriken (2 times) *(3EP) Set of Kunai *(3EP) Pair of explosive tags *(3EP) Three Smoke Bombs Armor and misc *(4EP) Light armor *(4EP) Basic Med Kit Items *(2EP) Thread *(FREE) Binoculars *(FREE) Signal Flares *(FREE) Glowsticks *(FREE) Rope and Grappling hook *(FREE) In-Ear Radio *(FREE) Camping Gear 'Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 7000 * Ryo left: 7000 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 20' *'Banked: 4' *'Week: 6/12' *'Reset Day: Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 3 ' *The Beholder *Yogg's Cavern *Chocolate Fapper 3 *Clear the Bandit Town 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 2 ' *Waiting for chuunin exams *Free Training *Resting *Walk after Lunch *An Open Field *Food Maybe *Cafe '''History and Story Zumoni grew up in a small village in the Land of Fire, before migrating to Konoha to become a Shinobi. He specializes in using his Chakra to boost his attacks during intensive battle. He graduated from the Academy at age 14, slightly older than most Shinobi. This is because prior to attending the Academy, he trained swordmanship in his village, renowned for the excellent weapons and tools its families have inherited from their ancestors. After graduating from the Academy, he was given his special Armlength Blades by his father, as part of the family tradition to give the weapons you wore as Genin to your children. He has used the blades in combination with his Beast Tearing Palm jutsu to create an unpredictable style in battle. After several missions, he found a potential rival in Utemaro. However, it is unclear whether Utemaro sees Zumoni the same way. To create a diverse fighting style, Zumoni started working on several jutsu, most of which originally created by his deceased brother. He hasn't mastered any of them yet. Relationships *Zenko Sugawara - Zumoni considers him a mentor of some sort. *Toiyarochi Senju - Ex-squadmate and friend *Kurai Uchiha - Ex-Squadmate and friend *Haydon Saath - Zumoni doesn't know what to think of him, but he doesn't mind him. *Aiko Namikaze - Neutral, she can sometimes annoy him. *Harumi Tamashi - Good friend and potential girlfriend. Category:Character